Glee 2013 Chapter 8
by mudv213
Summary: Brittany takes the heat for Mr. Schuester, Amanda gets kicked out of the New Directions, and Becky Jackson joins the ND with a friend. Four of the boys form a rock and roll band, and Alexander's biological father is revealed. Joe and Hannah begin dating. I do not own Glee or any of the songs or artists mentioned in this story. Reviews welcome.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Mr. Schuester was seated in Principal Cooper's office, which had been largely redecorated. Mr. Schuester did not even feel like he was in the friendly environment that Figgins had provided, but more like an interrogation room. Cooper himself was seated behind his desk, with a very concerned look on his face. Also in the room were Brittany's mother, Sue, Emma, and Superintendent Fisk. No one had said a word for a long time, making Mr. Schuester more and more anxious.

"What are we waiting for, Lawrence?" asked Fisk.

"We're waiting for our two primary witnesses."

"And they are?"

"Ms. Brittany Pierce and Ms. Amanda Packard."

No sooner had Cooper said their names than Becky ushered them both into the room.

"Have a seat, ladies", said Cooper, and they did as they were told.

"Ms. Packard, do you have it on good authority that Will here has slept with Brittany?" asked Cooper.

"Yes, I do. She confirmed it."

"To whom did she confirm it?" asked Fisk.

"Ms. Pillsbury", said Amanda, pointing in Emma's direction.

"Amanda, we're not in a courtroom. Quit the theatrics", Sue warned.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Principal Cooper, there must be some mistake. My daughter would never do this", said Brittany's mother.

"Quite the contrary, Brittany has a long track record of sexual activity with a large number of this school's class and staff", said Amanda.

"Ms. Packard, you've said enough", said Fisk.

"Ms. Pillsbury, do you have any other means of confirmation of this event?" asked Cooper.

"Will did admit it to me in a drunken state."

Cooper slouched back in his chair and turned his attention to Mr. Schuester.

"Will, I understand that you are a valued teacher here. You've managed the Glee Club without too many troubles. You've successfully taught History and Spanish. You've proven yourself time after time to be an exemplary individual with strong ties to the community. Your Glee kids love you. But I cannot overlook this travesty. Was your sleeping with Brittany intentional?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything that happened that night."

"But you two did wake up in the same bed. In a motel room, no less, is that correct?" asked Fisk, and all Mr. Schuester could do was nod. He did not dare try to contest the superintendent.

"Brittany, can you account for anything that happened that night?" asked Sue.

"Mr. Schue and I were discussing what could be done to improve my chances of graduating, including working harder on my schoolwork. Then one thing led to another, and…"

"What do you mean by that? Take us through it step by step", said Cooper.

Brittany looked at Mr. Schuester, who was looking at the ground. She had never been more scared of anything in her entire life, but she did not want Mr. Schuester to get in trouble. In addition, she had no further recollection of that night herself, which didn't help either of them. Quick as a flash, she knew what she needed to do.

"It wasn't Mr. Schue's fault. I slipped a date-rape drug into his water when he wasn't looking. I thought I could blackmail him into changing my grade by pretending to sleep with him. Coach Sylvester taught me how to do it."

"That is an outrageous lie, young lady!" Sue shouted.

"How would Sue have taught you how to do this?" asked Fisk.

"She did it with Principal Figgins to blackmail him into allowing her back to work. He had suspended her for leaking our Sectionals setlist to our opposing schools. But she never told me to actually do it, just to do so when the time called for it. If anyone's truly to blame here, it's me. I'm not proud of it, but I was just willing to do whatever it took to graduate."

Everyone was looking at Brittany in a combination of shock, disbelief, anger, and disgust. Brittany's mother was frozen in place, having a hard time taking in what she had heard. Cooper was sitting back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs in deep thought. He then buried his face in his hands, then lowered them to look at Brittany.

"Because no one can account for anything you've just said, including Will, I am afraid I have no choice in the matter. Will, your position at this school has been compromised, but not terminated, so I am recommending that you stay off campus for a total of two weeks. I will negotiate with the State Board of Education, the Lima Police Department, and the legal departments of Ohio to let them know that you are not at fault here. Brittany, you're suspended for ten days, which is the maximum that I can go to, you are banned from the cheerleading squad, and your position as Senior Class President is hereby revoked", he said.

Mr. Schuester, Ms. Pierce, Sue, and Amanda looked him as if to protest, but he held up his hand to silence them.

"I've made my ruling. Ms. Pierce, I don't know if you're telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, or if you're lying to us to protect Will, but we simply do not have evidence to suggest the latter, nor can we gather it, which is what is keeping him out of trouble for now. Nobody else can account for what happened. As far as I can tell, you made a bad judgment call, and you must reap what you sew. Please be grateful that I did not extend it to expulsion range. Please clean out your locker. Sue, I will talk to you later about Brittany's previous allegation."

Nobody knew what to do or say, but Brittany eventually stood up and walked out, followed by her mother. Fisk and Cooper shared a nod, and Fisk left, as did Sue and Emma. Mr. Schuester stood up, intending to thank Cooper for not firing him, but he could not form words. He then left, followed by Amanda, who stopped him just outside the office.

"Mr. Schuester, I never intended to get Brittany kept away from cheerleading. I only wanted her out of the presidency."

"Amanda, meet us in the choir room later today."

Mr. Schuester then quickly left, leaving Amanda to slump back against the wall. She knew right away what awaited her in the choir room, and that she could not avoid it. Not only had she lost the respect of the others, but she had lost one of her best cheerleaders. She thought about convincing Cooper to reverse his decision, but knew that she would lose anyway. She now knew what it meant to hurt someone. Nothing could be done now.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Everyone had gathered in the choir room, but they weren't saying a word to each other. The room felt emptier now that Brittany was gone, and no one felt any easier when Mr. Schuester joined them. He wasn't surprised to see them looking so down.

"So, you guys have heard?"

"Word gets around", said Joe.

"We've lost two of our biggest talents and closest friends, Mr. Schue", said Artie.

"Yes, I know. And I understand if any of you want to blame me for us losing Brittany. But it's only temporary. She'll be back before we get to Regionals."

"Is what she said true?" asked Tina.

"Did she really use a date-rape drug?" asked Hannah.

"Honestly, guys, I don't know. What I do know is that we're not going to let this drag us down. We're going to keep fighting until the end. Emma will go with you guys to Regionals in my stead while I honor Principal Cooper's terms, starting this Friday."

It was at that moment that Amanda entered, looking as guilty as she possibly could.

"Hey, guys", was all she could say.

"Amanda, please have a seat", said Mr. Schuester.

Amanda did as she was told, but remained as far away from the others as possible.

"Amanda, I don't know what propelled you to publicly denounce me and Brittany like that, but I do know your intentions. The problem is that you could have gotten the position of Class President in a couple of years. Instead, you chose to cheat the system and betray those who trust you."

"Mr. Schuester, I know what I did was wrong. I was ambitious about the whole thing. I know I'm just a sophomore, but I felt that if I won the presidency, I would be able to live up to everyone's expectations, and I would maintain it throughout the rest of high school. But I didn't think it through. I realize now that it made no sense and was illogical and stupid to begin with, and Brittany didn't deserve what she got. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. From the moment you were accepted into this club, we've been trying to make nice with you. We offered you a place to truly belong", said Artie.

"When in reality, from day one, you've been planning against this club and the people in it", said Tina.

"How do you figure that I'm trying to plan against you?"

"You were the one who told everyone that Tina was pregnant. You've been all over Emily since you arrived. You publically humiliated Alexander through song. And now you did this. You're tearing through us like a lawnmower", said Sam.

"The only thing we're trying to figure out is why", said Xavier.

Amanda didn't know how to respond, as she was just looking at her feet.

"Look at us!" shouted Sam, making her flinch.

"We tried being your friends", said Gina.

"We tried playing nice", said Joe.

"Were all of our efforts for nothing?" asked Alexander.

"No, they weren't. I was selfish, I was stupid, I was impulsive. I was everything that could have dragged this club down to the depths. You all came to trust me for a reason. And that reason still stands."

"But our trust in you has wavered. You merely turned out to be a stereotypical head cheerleader whose eyes are only on the prize", said Matt.

"Hey, you had the dignity of asking me to some stupid Halloween dance!"

"Yeah, I did. Maybe it was mistake."

"If all you're going to do is antagonize us during your time here, then maybe you should move on to something else", said Rory.

"Wait, so you guys would really kick me out?"

"It's very clear that you no longer want to be in this club. If that wasn't true, you wouldn't have spent so much time doing your dirty deeds", said Tina.

"Amanda, I really don't like telling members to leave, but I'm afraid I have to agree. If we're going to maintain stability and compassion here, we need people with the same mindset", said Mr. Schuester.

"But I can change. I'll get Brittany to come back!"

"You've proven yourself to be someone that we cannot trust. If you're so willing to publicly humiliate a teacher and a fellow cheerleader to advance only yourself, then we have very little faith in your ability to change", said Alexander sternly.

At this point, Amanda had tears building up. She knew for certain that they were not going welcome her anymore, so she stood up to leave, attempting unsuccessfully to hide her face from them when she began crying, but Artie started up NSYNC's "Bye Bye Bye", with the rest of the club joining in to certify Amanda's departure. When they finished, Amanda was quick to storm out, not daring to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

As the club finished up for the day, Joe approached Hannah cautiously.

"So, Hannah, how are you doing?"

"Can't complain. How are you?"

"I was just wondering, actually, if maybe you'd like to grab a bite to eat with me."

"Are you asking me out, Joe?"

"Yeah, after I found out that we go to the same church, I thought I'd see what else we have in common."

"Well, we're both in the Glee Club because we both can sing, dance, and play instruments. That's probably about it."

"What's your favorite kind of food?"

"Kimchi."

"I know a great restaurant with Korean dishes."

"Joe, why are you really asking me out?"

"For all the reasons I said before."

"And?"

"Well, I think you're fun to spend time with, you're very beautiful, you're smart, you're talented, and I'd really like to get to know you better."

After a beat, Hannah knew what to ask him next.

"Do I remind you of your friend Quinn in some way?"

"What? No, of course not. Really, I'd like to go on a date with you."

"I admire your persistence, even if you are a devout Christian."

"I didn't think it would be this hard to propose a date with a girl."

"It's not hard at all. You just need to know the right things to say to a certain girl and how to say them."

"Would you like to go out with me, Hannah?" asked Joe, trying hard to mask his increasing impatience.

"You know, I admire someone who has enough guts to dress up as Captain Jack Sparrow and be persistent in his goals. I think I'll take up on your offer."

Joe smiled in relief, letting out a slow sigh.

"I've got homework, but maybe after five-o-clock, I'm free."

"How about I pick you up around six-thirty?"

"Do you drive your own car?"

At this, Joe instantly realized that he did not own his own vehicle. Fortunately, he had acquired his driver's license two weeks ago.

"No, but I can borrow one", he said, attempting not to sound panicky. Hannah smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Joe to chase after Mr. Schuester for his car.

INTERLUDE

At the same time, Alexander was leaving the school, heading for his motorcycle. He was not pleased to see Principal Cooper standing next it. Alexander cautiously approached, not intending to start up a conversation with him, but Cooper saw him anyway.

"Hello, Alexander. That's a nice ride."

"Thank you. I built it myself."

"You must have extensive engineering knowledge."

"Can I help you with something, sir?" asked Alexander impatiently, catching Cooper by surprise.

"No, I was just admiring it. You have good taste, kid."

Alexander did not know what to say to this, so instead he tipped his hat to Cooper and turned it inside out to form his motorcycle helmet.

"Impressive feat, I must say", said Cooper. Alexander's only response was donning his helmet, kicking his motorcycle to life, and speeding off the lot back home. All Cooper could do was watch as he left. It wasn't long before Coach Beiste joined him.

"Are you sure that he's your son? You're so different from each other", she said.

"Oh, he's my son, all right. It's up to him to figure it out."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Joe and Hannah had traveled down to a place called Jae Hwa's Pier, which reportedly had the best cooked seafood in the state. Joe, having never been in a Korean restaurant before, was thoroughly intrigued by what he saw. The restaurant itself was twice as big as the choir room, in terms of height and width, and was teeming with hungry or satisfied customers. The place was alive with happy chatting, slowly flashing lights from the walls and ceiling, and the noise from the kitchen as the chefs prepared extremely delicious food. Situated along the walls were individual aquariums holding various species of underwater wildlife, and the floor was primarily sturdy glass overlooking a serene pond holding dozens of different kinds of fish. Not too far away from Joe and Hannah's table, there was a karaoke stage, where people were invited once in a while to perform songs for the crowd.

"Joe, I'd really like to believe that you just asked me out because you like me. But I still think there's an underlying reason", said Hannah, poking at her food.

"I really don't think there is one", said Joe hesitantly.

"Okay… so, now that we're on this date, why don't we tell each other about ourselves?"

"All right. Would you like to go first?"

Hannah raised her eyebrows suspiciously and set her fork down.

"Okay, well, I come from a long line of Broadway performers. I moved here from New York to get away from the crowds of fans. I'm into rock and roll and country music, and I'm a Catholic Christian. How about you?"

"I'm a devout Christian, my family's poor, I like all kinds of music, all of my dreads are named after a passage in the Bible, and I read comics off the shelves."

"So, how often do you go to church?"

"Every day after school. You?"

"About five days a week. I heard you like disco. That's pretty rare in the teen world."

"It's kind of underrated nowadays. Do you like it?"

"_Saturday Night Fever_'s my favorite movie."

"I have the soundtrack."

"Well, this is fun already", said Hannah, leaning back comfortably.

"So how long have you been singing?"

"Since I was four years old. You?"

"My parents introduced me to music and guitar when I was ten. Do you like to sing?"

"It's one of my all-time greatest passions. How do you like it?"

"Way too much fun to give up."

"Well, I just noticed that they're taking volunteers to go up on that stage there and perform. I'm thinking about doing it. Would you like to join me?"

"Yeah, I would really like that."

"Okay, let's go, then."

At that, they both stood up and approached the karaoke stage, where a man was writing down a list of names and songs.

"Hello, sir. My name is Joe, this is Hannah, and we'd like to perform next."

"Name of the song?"

"We'd like to perform 'Hallelujah' by Leonard Cohen", said Hannah. Joe looked at her with a smile, knowing that she had picked a good song.

"All right, you're up after these guys", said the man, gesturing at the couple performing "Ebony and Ivory". Joe and Hannah stood back to wait their turn, and then Joe to turned to her.

"You want to know the real reason I asked you out?"

"Yes, please."

"When I first met you, and when we performed 'Bring Me To Life' together, I felt something click between us. We immediately felt comfortable with each other. You didn't object to me joining you, and I felt like I can understand you the more time we spend together. I don't know if you felt the same way, but I'd like to find out, and see if it goes somewhere. Plus, I really do think you're smart, beautiful, talented, and strong-willed…"

His speech was cut short when Hannah leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and it was as if time had stood still for both of them. They didn't even hear the man at the desk calling to them until they broke apart, both with smiles on their faces.

"We're ready for you", the man said again, and they went up to the stage, with Joe grabbing a guitar, and the hired musicians helped them perform "Hallelujah", and they ended the song by nearing each other for a potential second kiss, but they stopped short of each other.

"I'm really beginning to like you, Joe Hart", said Hannah, and they left the stage as the restaurant patrons continued to applaud them.

INTERLUDE

Since the meeting with Cooper and Fisk, Mr. Schuester and Emma had begun avoiding each other. They barely made eye contact at home, and at many points, Mr. Schuester had started to stay at the school instead of going home to face Emma. He knew that they would eventually have to talk, but Sue had already advised him not to rush into it, and to give Emma some time before talking about their situation. Even if the time came for them to actually talk, Mr. Schuester had no idea what to say to Emma. As far as he knew, their marriage was still on.

As he went back to his office next to the choir room, he came across several students surrounding Becky Jackson, and he could hear them taunting and teasing her. He couldn't single out what they were saying because they were talking at the same time, but he could tell that they were bullying her, as he saw that she was attempting to turn away from them. Having forgotten everything else, he marched forward to help her. As soon as they saw him approaching, the students quickly dispersed, and Mr. Schuester was quick to try and comfort Becky.

"Hey, Becky, are you okay?"

"Oh, hi, Mr. Schue. No, I'm not."

"What did they want?"

"They were teasing me because I'm not normal."

Mr. Schuester sighed in concern, partially because he admired Becky for being unapologetically honest.

"Mr. Schue, you remember how you said that I can join the Glee Club?"

"Yes, I do. And that offer still stands if you want it."

"I do want it. I no longer fit in with the cheerleaders, though Coach says that's not true."

"Becky, I believe that you can fit in anywhere if given the chance."

"So, can I join the Glee Club? I want to make new friends."

"There is always room for one more."

Becky smiled and hugged Mr. Schuester tightly, and he hugged her back.

"Can I bring a friend? She also is bullied a lot, and we like each other. We're friends."

"The more, the merrier", said Mr. Schuester, and Becky smiled again and started to leave, but she turned to him.

"Thank you, Mr. Schue. You won't regret it."

"I'll schedule an audition for you after school after three-o-clock."

"I'll be there. Thank you again."

With that, Becky skipped away down the hall, and Mr. Schuester couldn't help but feel like things were finally going right again.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

In the auditorium, Mr. Schuester and the rest of the Glee Club were waiting for Becky and her friend to arrive. Everyone was anxious to see what Becky could bring, as she stated that she could sing, but nobody had ever heard her do so. At approximately ten minutes after three-o-clock, Becky arrived with her friend, and Mr. Schuester did everything in his power to not say anything out of line. Becky's friend was a dwarf, about the height of Becky's chin, dressed in very snazzy clothing, with dark brown hair, emerald-green eyes, and white skin.

Nobody knew what to do or say, but Mr. Schuester was quick to greet them as warmly as he could.

"Hello, Becky, and thank you for coming. As you know, students must go through auditions in order for us to determine where you will stand. I see you have brought a friend. What is your name?"

"My name is Abigail Valentine, Mr. Schuester."

"Okay, Abigail, nice to meet you. What are you and Becky going to be performing today?" asked Mr. Schuester, having instantly noticed her strong Danish accent.

"We're going to do 'ET' by Katy Perry", said Becky.

"Okay, sounds good. Whenever you're ready, go ahead", said Mr. Schuester, sitting up straight to pay attention. Becky and Abigail proceeded to go to opposite ends of the stage and performed the song with extreme grace, impressive vocals, and exemplary dancing, especially in Becky's case. Both girls finished the song and were greeted with applause from most of the Glee Club and Mr. Schuester.

"Becky Jackson and Abigail Valentine, it is my privilege to welcome you to the New Directions!"

INTERLUDE

As Tina left the auditorium, Sam caught up with her.

"Tina, I need to talk to you."

"Sam, not now. I've got homework to do."

"It's about the baby", said Sam, keeping his voice as low as he could so as to not attract attention.

"Well, please make it quick, okay?"

"Tina, I want to help you raise the baby."

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

"Mike hasn't been here since the night you told him, so there is no one to really help you."

"Mike's got a job that doesn't pay much, Sam, and he wires whatever support money I need little by little, which is fine the way it is."

"Yeah, but is he here? Did he say anything about coming back to help you, or to assist in telling your parents?"

"Mike has enough trouble on his hands being on his own, and I don't want to cause him any more grief. Our system works, so don't worry about me, okay?"

"As your friend, I'm morally obligated to be worried. What if your parents actually do find out on their own? What are you going to do?"

"I'll just tell them the truth and deal with the consequences on my own. I'll be fine."

Tina started to leave, but Sam stopped her.

"Tina, I'm the father."

Tina could do nothing but stand in shock at what she had just heard, but took Sam's hanging his head in shame as a sign to respond.

"What did you just say?"

"Do you remember the night that Mike left? You were feeling so down, so you decided to get drunk? Well, I did the same thing about Mercedes. I didn't get nearly as drunk as you did, but I still got pretty drunk. I remember the night. We were all over each other, but we didn't know what we were doing. Neither of us had condoms, and…"

Sam's story was interrupted when Tina slapped him across the face, hard. Sam reeled slightly and gently placed his hand on his cheek, where Tina's nails had left small, shallow scratches, and her palm had left a visible mark. Sam looked at Tina, expecting her to say something, but instead she left, and Sam couldn't help but feel guilty. Unknown to both of them, Mike was nearby, having heard everything.

INTERLUDE

At the same time, Xavier, Joe, and Rory had approached Alexander after Becky and Abigail's audition.

"Hey, dude, can we talk to you?" asked Xavier.

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"Well, we kind of got together and decided to form a band within the club. Sort of like what Sam did with the boys a couple of years ago", said Rory.

"Actually, they formed a club within a club. Is it just the three of you?"

"Yeah, I decided to do drums, since I got some very good lessons from that drummer, John, from the jazz band", said Rory.

"I've got guitars covered", said Joe.

"I do too, plus anything bass-related," said Xavier, "but we decided that most bands do well with a fourth member, a kind of front-man who is versatile. You know what I mean?"

"Are you guys asking me to join you?"

"Yeah, I mean, you're kind of cool in your own right. Plus, you're kind of isolated in the club. We'd really like for you to front us, and kind of start to fit in a little bit more", said Joe.

Alexander sighed and set his stuff down.

"If we share the spotlight equally, then I will consider your proposal."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Joe.

"It means that we'll all have a chance to sing a song that we choose and front. It's like if I proposed a song, I would front it. If you chose the song, you fronted it, and the same for Rory and Alexander. We would also substitute for each other when it comes to playing our respective instruments", said Xavier.

"Exactly", said Alexander.

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea. We still haven't come up with a name for the band yet", said Rory.

"Yeah, we need something that sounds cool but also appropriate", said Xavier.

"Well, we're not creating our own material just yet. We're just doing covers of others' songs", said Joe.

"Not just covers, but shortened, cleaner covers, like excluding profanity and stuff like that", said Rory.

"Are we primarily focusing on what most boys listen to?" asked Alexander.

"Maybe, but we can throw in the occasional song by a female artist", said Xavier.

"Yeah, to show that we're impartial", said Joe.

"How about Ohio Outcasts?" said Alexander, and the others looked at him in immediate interest.

"Where'd you come up with that?" asked Rory.

"Well, music comes in all types, so that will allow us to experiment with different songs from various artists, including female artists. In addition, we're from Ohio, and we're outcasts, so it's straightforward and it's self-explanatory."

"That actually might work", said Joe.

"It sounds good to me", said Rory.

"Well, it's just off the top of my head, but…" said Alexander.

"No, no, it's good. It sounds like it can work out after all", said Xavier. The four boys shook hands and went their separate ways, thinking of ways to make their newfound union successful.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

In the girls' locker room, Brittany was cleaning out her stuff. She wasn't sure if she did the right thing, lying to everyone about what had happened. Even then, she wasn't sure if she had lied, because she could not remember the exact details of the night herself. What she was sure of was that Mr. Schuester was out of the woods, which was far more important to her.

"I want to thank you, Brittany, for taking me down with you."

Brittany spun to see Sue standing behind her, wearing a very concerned look on her face.

"Coach, I'm sorry that I screwed things up. If I had known I would be banned from cheerleading, kicked off the presidency, and almost get someone else in trouble for something I know I did, then I would have done otherwise."

"Whatever, Brittany. Your actions have cost the Glee Club two members, and me one of my best cheerleaders. You, on the other hand, have the wrath of your parents to face back at home. I honestly don't know who to feel the most sorry for."

"Coach, I may not be the smartest person on the planet, or the nicest, or even the most responsible, but I know how to make things right when they go south. Santana taught me how. She is my other half, which helped me to see a lot more of the better things in life. I lost my friends, the people I love, my presidency, my dignity, and God knows what else because of my stupidity. I want to take it all back, make it so that nothing had happened. I wanted to graduate so badly that I stooped to some of the lowest levels to do it, and I'm sorry!"

Throughout the entire speech, Brittany had tears rolling down her cheeks. Sue had never seen her in this state before, breaking her heart. She was very moved by Brittany's integrity and sense of ethics, and quickly strode forward and pulled Brittany into a hug. Brittany hugged her back tightly, fighting to control her crying.

"You know, Brittany, I don't think I ever told you why I accepted you onto the cheerleading squad. Do you want to know why?" said Sue, and she wasn't surprised that the only response that Brittany could muster was a small whimper, "I accepted you because you reminded me of the time I learned that my sister was 'handicapable', and that she was one of the few things in my life that kept me from falling apart. You reminded me so much of her, so full of compassion, strength, dignity, and drive. You reminded me so much of her that I felt compelled to bring you in. You've come so far since then, Brittany. And today, you reminded me of how much of a second chance it felt like to take care of someone I've grown to love. I swear to you, Brittany Susan Pierce, that I am going to get your punishment rescinded so that you can get through high school. If that costs me my job, my reputation, my liaisons overseas, then so be it."

Brittany looked up at Sue with glistening eyes that could very easily rival a Japanese cartoon. She could not believe that her coach would go through so much trouble for her, but at the same time, Brittany did not doubt her for a second.

"Thank you, Coach Sylvester", she said, and they hugged again.

INTERLUDE

The next day, Sam headed straight to his locker to retrieve his stuff, but as he turned a corner, he came face-to-face with Mike.

"You slept with Tina? You were the one who got her pregnant?"

"Uh… uh, yes, yes, I did, and yes, I am. I'm sorry."

Before he knew it, however, Mike had tackled him football-style to the ground, punching every part he could reach. The other students quickly surrounded them, watching in awe and confusion as they rolled around, attempting to beat each other into submission. Many were already taking pictures and videos on their Smartphones, but Mr. Schuester was quick to intervene, ripping Mike away from Sam, who was bleeding from a cut brow and a busted lip. Mike was also bleeding, though not as badly.

"What's going on here? Mike, what are you doing here?"

"Sam's the one who got Tina pregnant. He slept with my girlfriend, and now they're having a baby together!"

At this point, Tina had arrived on the scene, instantly horrified by what she saw. She began to help Sam up, but Mike pushed her away.

"How could you sleep with him? I thought we had things worked out."

"Mike, we did, but I was depressed by you leaving that I got too drunk, and it was a mistake. It wasn't Sam's fault, it was mine. If you're going to punish anyone, punish me."

"I thought you were sure that I was the father."

"I wasn't sure. I panicked when I first found out. I didn't know what to tell you."

"Well, I know what to tell you. We're done."

With that, Mike marched away in a fury, forcing every student in his path to clear the way. Tina couldn't watch him leave, primarily because tears welling up in her eyes. Sam moved to comfort her, but Mr. Schuester stopped him.

"Come on, Sam, let's get you cleaned up. Tina, come on, you shouldn't be alone right now."

Though she didn't bother listening to a word he said, Tina followed him and Sam to the nurse's office, with her hands cradling her now much larger baby bump, performing Evanescence's "Forgive Me" in a dream sequence in which she reflected on her good times with Mike, along the way.

INTERLUDE

Later, in the day, the Glee Club met in the choir room after hearing news of the boys forming a band, and Alexander, Joe, Xavier, and Rory had gotten up to give the news.

"So, guys, we decided to form our own little band here in the Glee Club", said Xavier.

"We've called ourselves the Ohio Outcasts", said Alexander.

"Well, that's great to hear. But what made you guys make this decision?" asked Mr. Schuester.

"Well, we kind of noticed that most of the songs we do in here have a gentle, mellow way about them, so we decided to liven it up a little, perform songs with a lot more energy to them", said Joe, exchanging flirtatious looks with Hannah.

"So it's just you guys?" asked Matt.

"Well, we asked all of the girls earlier on, but none of them wanted in", said Rory.

"So how come you didn't ask us?" asked Artie.

"We did, several days ago", said Xavier.

"You did?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, remember when I approached you at the cafeteria about it, and you weren't interested?" asked Joe.

"Well, I guess I can vaguely recall it", said Sam.

"And Artie, you weren't interested because you're already so busy", said Rory.

"Yeah, you're right, I forgot", said Artie, hanging his head slightly.

"And Matt, you didn't exactly give a reason. You just sort of ignored the offer", said Xavier, and Matt's only response was an uninterested shrug.

"So, the only person left to approach was Alexander", said Joe.

"Great, I love being seen as a last resort", said Alexander sarcastically.

"Well, okay, guys, but you know that being a band takes a lot of hard work", said Mr. Schuester.

"Yeah, we do, but it's worth it", said Rory.

"And to prove it, we prepared an opening number just for you guys, courtesy of our official drummer, Rory", said Xavier.

"We are the Ohio Outcasts, ready to rock and roll!" Alexander shouted in rock star fashion, and Rory took center stage, while Xavier took over the drums and Joe and Alexander grabbed guitars, and the boys performed Fuel's "Won't Back Down", receiving heavy applause from the others. They then proceeded to high-five each other, satisfied that they had gotten through their first song as a band.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Over at the Delphos Community High School, Blaine and Vance were leading the Music Masters through a cover of Justin Bieber's "Beauty And A Beat" to prepare for Regionals. Blaine couldn't deny that he was having a good time since his transfer. Not only were the people at the school nice, but they were also helpful, insightful, and supportive of his goals. It had only been a week, but he felt that this was where he belonged.

As he went to go get lunch later in the day, he was met by Kurt, who had a disappointed look on his face. Blaine, on the other hand, was trying to look as unsurprised as he could.

"Kurt, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well, I transferred here to speed up my chances of getting to New York to be with you."

"What happened back at McKinley? Don't you like it there anymore?"

"McKinley was good, there's no denying that. It's just that the very idea of me not being able to spend more time with you just kills me. This school is going to help me get there, and in better ways. The Glee Club here is great and largely successful…"

"Blaine, you honestly think that taking the short path leads to good things? I've tried it, Blaine, and it ended disastrously. I want to be with you more, too. But the method you've chosen is so flawed that I can't believe you did it. Vance Turman is an egotistical jerk who lured you away so that he could try to be your boyfriend. He doesn't care about you like I or any of the others back at McKinley do. And the fact that you allowed yourself to be manipulated by him just disappoints me."

"Vance has his flaws, Kurt, and I recognize that. But I believe he's willing to help me move on the bigger and better things. I feel more at home here than at McKinley or Dalton combined. People here are friendlier, more understanding, and extremely talented. And it's not just the students, but the faculty as well."

"Is there a problem here, Blaine?"

Both boys turned to see Vance joining them, smirking widely.

"No, Vance, there's no problem. This is my boyfriend, Kurt."

"Ah, yes, the infamous Kurt Hummel. Blaine's told me so much about you", said Vance, shaking hands with Kurt, and both of them attempted to crush each other's hand without Blaine noticing.

"Vance, I've heard a lot about you too. You seem like a fun guy", said Kurt, wrenching his hand from Vance's and slightly shaking it around.

"You've got quite a handshake, Kurt. You work out?"

"I've started some weight-lifting classes at NYADA. You?"

"Local 24 Hour Fitness, four days a week. I like you already. How about later today, the three of us have dinner together, huh?"

"Well, Blaine and I already have plans."

"We do?" asked Blaine, realizing a second too late what Kurt had meant.

"Nah, you don't. Come on, I'll pay for it myself", said Vance, trying to hide his smirk.

"Someone like you, paying for three meals? I don't think so", said Kurt, glaring into Vance's eyes.

"Someone like me, huh? What kind of person am I, Mr. Hummel?"

"Okay, guys, that's enough. Lunch is finishing soon, and we have to get to class. Kurt, I'll talk to you later, okay?" said Blaine hurriedly, leading Vance away at the same time. Kurt maintained eye contact with Vance until he was out of sight, and left in a huff.

INTERLUDE

Back at McKinley, Alexander had found Amanda sitting alone in a classroom. Perplexed, he entered to see that she had been crying.

"Ms. Packard, are you all right?"

"Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Address people so formally? Why don't you talk like a normal teenager?"

"Because I'm not normal. Nobody is. May I sit down?"

Amanda motioned for him to sit, and he took a chair in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

"Very well, then. I'll leave you to your…"

"I'm trying to pray to God, okay?!" shouted Amanda, and she looked up just enough for him to see multiple tear streaks down her cheeks.

"What are you praying to Him for?"

"A second chance, maybe retribution."

"Are you looking for a way to make things right again?"

"My parents raised me as a Christian. I went to Sunday church meetings, made my contributions, read along in the Bible, and delivered several sermons. But I never truly believed in Him, because that meant living by the rules. I grew up not wanting to be bound by rules and regulations. I grew up wanting everything at once, anything that would advance me, and I didn't care what happened to anyone else. And then I discovered something that changed my life forever: reality. I learned that I didn't live in my own little world where everything was at my feet and I got to make the rules."

"And you discovered this by being in the Glee Club?"

"Yeah. Music helped me to see things more clearly the longer I stayed with it. I got to see what being an underdog felt like. And it felt… right. It felt like it suited me. It helped me to restore my faith in God, that maybe I had found the right path to go down."

"Are you saying that you want to rejoin the Glee Club?"

"Yes, I do. I know that it's where I belong."

"Then you will need to appeal to Mr. Schuester before he leaves."

"How do I do that?"

"Go with your faith. Spill your heart to him. Help him to see your sincerity."

With that, Alexander stood up to leave, but Amanda stopped him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you believe in God?"

Alexander looked into Amanda's eyes calmly, with the brim of his top hat shadowing the rest of his face so that only the blue and white of his eyes showed.

"I am agnostic", said Alexander, and he tipped his hat to her and left. Amanda stayed where she was, trying to figure out what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

After school had finished for the day, Amanda tried to find Mr. Schuester, but he had already left. Disappointed, she started maneuvering through the mass of students to go home, until she came face-to-face with a Hispanic girl with raven-black hair, dark brown eyes, a slim figure, and a very angry expression on her face. Amanda didn't know it yet, but she was staring at Santana Lopez.

"Are you Amanda Packard?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Perhaps you haven't heard of Queen Badass from Lima Heights Adjacent. My name's Santana Lopez. You got my girlfriend Brittany in trouble, and I was nowhere around to help her with it. And for that, I'm going to wipe your ass all over the floors of this school."

Amanda didn't respond to this tirade, mostly because she was instantly intimidated. Santana had backed her into a corner, and there was nowhere to run.

"I'm planning to set things straight and bring her back as soon as possible. I just need some time", said Amanda, thoroughly surprised at how meek she sounded.

"Have you even heard of Lima Heights Adjacent, you prissy little snot? Around there, no one is afforded time to do anything. Time is not a luxury. Now that I'm around, that's the way it'll be right now!"

Amanda didn't have time to react, because Santana had tackled her to the ground in one swift movement. The other students were eager to film another fight between a current student and an alumnus, because there were Smartphones all around, mostly coming from boys. Santana was easily dominating the fight, slamming Amanda into lockers and to the floor, kicking and slapping her in-between throws, and tearing at every inch she could reach.

Both girls were screaming loudly throughout the fight, and soon both were trying to take each other to the floor via headlock. This was stopped quickly when Sue stepped in and grabbed their earlobes using her thumbs and index fingers. Both girls let go of each other and started whimpering in pain as Sue led them to her office, kicking the door closed behind her.

"Hi, Coach Sylvester. Good to see you again", Santana groaned, and Sue let them go, allowing them to massage their ears as she sat down.

"Sit, both of you", said Sue, sounding as cold as possible, and they did as they were told.

"Santana, I trust you know how I feel about vigilante justice."

"Yes, I do, but…"

"Quiet. Amanda, what do you have to say about this?"

"She just started attacking me, so I fought back."

"Indeed. Amanda, I'd like you to meet one of the reasons I allowed you onto the cheerleading squad."

Amanda and Santana reluctantly shook hands, but briefly.

"Santana, I understand that you are here on Brittany's behalf, but our new principal is handling matters smoothly. It does not require you to interfere. Admirable though your intentions may be, you best leave this to the adults."

"Coach, this bitch has effectively ruined Brittany's life, and I will not rest until she faces justice."

"She has already been kicked out of the Glee Club for her actions and is facing alienation from her more popular peers as we speak. She has already faced justice enough, so the matter lies primarily with Will and Brittany. Amanda, meanwhile, will not be pressing charges against you for assault. Are you, Amanda?"

Amanda did not want to get kicked out of cheerleading as well, so she nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. We want to limit the amount of liability problems as possible. Santana, I suggest you leave the campus immediately so that there are no further incidents. Amanda, get ready to go home."

Santana stood up to leave, but turned back and signaled "I'll be watching you" to Amanda, then left the office in a huff. Amanda took a second and started to leave as well, but Sue stopped her.

"I will be in charge of getting Brittany back on track."

"Yes, Coach", said Amanda, and she quickly left, too intimidated to look back.

INTERLUDE

Around the same time, Emily entered the auditorium to get a feeling of what it would be like to watch Regionals. Ever since winning Sectionals, she had never felt more afraid of going up in front of a live audience to perform, but was confident that she could help the New Directions win again. When she entered, however, she did not expect to see Alexander on the stage, conjuring balls of bright light and smashing them to the stage, creating bursts of multiple colors. In the background, Emily could hear Mudvayne's "Happy?" playing on a stereo. Alexander was dancing gracefully across the stage as he performed his act to the music, but he stopped the whole thing when he saw Emily approaching. With a sweep of his coat, he erased the colors, and pressed the Stop button on the stereo.

"That was pretty cool", said Emily, trying not to sound nervous.

"Thank you. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"No, I was just wondering if everything was okay."

"Everything is fine. How are you?"

"Can't complain. How do you do all that?"

"How do I do all what?"

"With the bursts of light and colors and stuff."

Alexander took off his top hat in exhaustion, and Emily could see beads of sweat dripping from his head. She watched as he took a deck of cards from his coat, spread them on a table between them, and faced her.

"Pick a card, any card."

Emily smiled and pulled out a card, and saw that she had picked the 2 of Diamonds. Alexander gathered the cards back, and took Emily's card without looking at it. She watched as he shuffled the cards with his eyes closed, stopped, and pulled out a card.

"Is this the card you chose?"

Emily saw in amazement that he picked out the same card, and nodded. Alexander smiled briefly and gave the card back to her, and she was surprised to see that there were two small diamonds on the back of it.

"How did you…?"

"You ask a lot of questions that I cannot answer. You can keep the diamonds, by the way."

"You didn't steal them, did you?"

"Of course not, I bought them."

"Well, I must say that that was very impressive", said Emily, applauding him. He smiled and bowed in appreciation.

"How long have you been practicing magic?"

"Since I was eight years old. I drew inspiration from David Copperfield."

"That's incredible. You are very good at it."

"Thank you. But you didn't come here to be impressed by parlor tricks. What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing's going on. I was just imagining what it would be like to be in the audience for Regionals."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. I'm not that confident in my talents yet. How about you? Are you ready?"

"I am ready for anything. And I am sure that you can do anything you set your mind to."

"How do you keep so calm about this kind of stuff? Isn't it nerve-wracking to go up in front of a bunch of people and not know if you're looking silly?"

Alexander looked into her eyes with deep concern, and she instantly felt comfort in his presence.

"I'll tell you what: I am a volunteer entertainer for terminally ill patients at the local Kaiser Permanente. Why don't you come with me?"

"What kind of stuff do you do?"

"Kids are fascinated by the unknown, so anything excluding animals is what I do. The adults love the music being played for them. They say it reminds them of better days. If you're uncertain about performing in front of a large audience, then this would be good practice, and I would like it if you were up there with me to help me with my performance."

Emily's face lit up quickly, and a small smile formed where her frown once was.

"Yeah, I would like that very much."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Tina had not shown up for Glee rehearsals after school, so Sam went looking for her, hoping that she had not gotten hurt. He had felt really guilty about what had happened between her and Mike, but felt it necessary to talk to her first. He eventually found her alone in a bar, twirling a half-empty mug around on the counter. Trying his best to avoid her seeing him, Sam crept into a chair next to her.

"Can I have a beer, please?" he asked the bartender.

"You over eighteen, son?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Let me see your driver's license."

Sam sighed and showed it to the bartender, who nodded and prepared a drink. Sam put his license away and turned to Tina, who wasn't looking at him.

"Tina, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" asked Tina, and Sam could hear a slight slur to her voice.

"I'm sorry for… getting you pregnant, then getting you in trouble, and messing things up with you and Mike, and…"

"Sam, you should know that things have sort of… fallen apart between me and Mike. Before he left for college, we had a falling out. We argued about our future, about some dumb things that I don't even remember. Mike was right for me, and I was right for him. When he graduated, I felt so depressed because we never resolved our problems. I came here, starting drinking whatever I could afford, and before I knew it, you were there and I was doing things I regret. And now, look at me. I'm pregnant with your child, my chances of graduating and moving on have slimmed, Mike is gone, and you're going to be a father. I'm a mess, Sam. I never should have done this to you. I'm the one who should be sorry."

Sam had listened to every word intently, knowing that even though she was drunk, she was being sincere.

"Tina, I meant what I said before. I want to be there to help you with the baby. I've got a job, I've got a legal guardian who's a member of Congress, and I know how to take care of kids. I have just as much responsibility for this as you do."

"Thanks, Sam. I know you mean well."

"Then you'll understand if I stop your drinking."

It took Tina a moment to realize what Sam was talking about, and she dropped her drink in horror. She had not been thinking clearly about what she was doing, but she still let Sam escort her out, paying for both drinks on the way.

INTERLUDE

Around the same time, Artie found Becky putting things into her locker. He had felt guilty about what he had done to her the year before, so he quickly approached her before she could leave.

"Hey, Becky. You remember me, right?"

"Yes, hi, Artie. How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Things are okay. Why are you talking to me?"

"Well, I just wanted to extend my personal welcome to the Glee Club. I think that you and your friend are going to be great additions to the group."

"Thank you, Artie. That's really sweet. I have to go now."

"Wait, uh… there's another reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, what?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for last year. You know, for calling off a relationship with you."

"I don't understand. Why did you do it?"

"Coach Sylvester told me that you thought I did it because you have Down's Syndrome. It's not that. It's because when it comes to relationships, some guys like to take it slow, and allow the girl to feel more comfortable with him before they really get physical. We only went on one date, and it was great. But when you sent that nude picture of yourself to me, it made me uncomfortable. I really, really like you, Becky. And I don't want you to think that being with you won't make me happy, because it does. And I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way."

Becky was moved by his speech, and she could tell that he was being honest. She felt relieved that her Down's Syndrome was not the reason for their breakup, and her interest in him was reignited.

"I accept your apology, Artie", she said, and she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"Artie, what's going on?" said a voice from behind, and Artie broke contact with Becky to see Gina standing behind him.

"Uh, nothing's happening, Gina. I was just smoothing things over with an old flame."

"And why is she kissing you?"

"I, uh… I… well, you see, it's complicated, um…"

"I was kissing him because we love each other", said Becky, and Artie looked at her with a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Artie, is this true?"

"No, no, it's not. I mean, I do like her, but we went on one date. We ended on bad terms, and I wanted to clear the air. We're not getting back together."

"We're not? Why not? What's wrong with me?" asked Becky sternly.

"Nothing's wrong with you, Becky."

"Well, you two seem to still need to work this out, so I'll leave you to it", said Gina, storming away.

"No, Gina, wait!" Artie shouted after her, but she had already disappeared round the corner. He shot a quick glare at Becky before wheeling himself away, leaving Becky to gather her things and head home alone.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Over at the local Kaiser Permanente, Alexander and Emily had worked together to set up the entertainment ward. There were tables and chairs to situate over thirty people, and a stage was set with two loudspeakers, exotic plants, and a large red curtain, behind which Alexander and Emily were preparing to go on. They listened as the patients filed in and took their seats, and they could hear the excited cheers of children and the interested mumbles of the older patients.

"It sounds like quite a crowd", said Emily, with anxiety clear and present in her voice.

"Just to make sure, are you really ready to do this?" asked Alexander, who was pinning a mini-microphone to Emily's shirt collar.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready", said Emily, trying to pump herself up to prove it. Alexander finished setting her mini-microphone and began setting his own.

"This usually goes for about an hour and thirty minutes when I'm here, so if you want to do anything, then that's fine."

"What, you mean like do something on my own? I don't know if I can do that."

"You auditioned for the Glee Club on your own and got in."

"Well, that's… not so different. Yeah, I see your point."

"You'll be fine. You're talented, charming, likable, smart, beautiful, and a whole combination of other compliments in the English language. You're going to, as they say, wow the crowd."

Emily didn't have the opportunity to thank him, because the announcer on the stage had started to talk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, welcome to this week's Magic and Music!"

Alexander and Emily listened as the patients cheered and applauded, giving each other a brief smile before preparing to go on.

"You know him as one of the most mysterious, most charming, most talented, and most versatile magician in the state. Tonight, he has all new stuff for you, magic that will astound you, music that will enthrall you, and tonight, he has brought a friend whose musical talents are said to rival even his!"

Upon hearing, this Emily turned to Alexander with a questioning look on her face.

"And I really meant it", said Alexander, not looking at her.

"Tonight, let's welcome back Alexander Orenda, and making her stage debut, Emily Matthews!"

"So, how do we make our entrance?" asked Emily, but before she knew it, Alexander had wrapped a cloak around them, and in a bright yellow and red flash, they were on the stage overlooking at least fifty people, twenty-seven of which were children between the ages of five and twelve. The adults were at least between the ages of thirty and eighty years old. There was also staff present to make sure the patients were okay. It took Emily a moment to realize that both she and Alexander had Mardi Gras masks on, but went with it anyway.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. How is everyone tonight?" Alexander shouted, going to the front of the stage. Everyone responded at once, so Emily assumed that they were all good, "Tonight, I have with me my good friend, Emily Matthews, who has prepared some fun stuff of her own. How about a big round of applause for her, huh?"

The patients applauded and cheered for Emily, and she blushed a light red, which was hidden by her mask.

"How about we start off with a little magic?" Alexander continued, maintaining the patients' enthusiasm, "Who likes colors? Show of hands, please."

Nearly every patient raised his or her hand excitedly, clearly anxious to see what he was going to do.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Well, let's see, there's the popular one, red", said Alexander, conjuring red puffs and turning them into bursts of light ranging from the different shades of red. He then proceeded to go through each color and its respective shades, filling the room with a colorful haze. The patients applauded the performance, getting more and more excited to see more. Emily was watching the whole thing in amazement, never having known Alexander to be so full of energy and compassion, and she found herself applauding as well.

"All righty, then. On with the show. Who likes impressions?" asked Alexander, making the haze dissipate, and most of the adult patients and all of the children raised their hands in excitement. Alexander smiled warmly and used his index fingers to flick one of his vocal cords and pulled his cloak up to almost his mouth level.

"I am the most charming vampire you will ever fictionally meet. But beware, for I may turn you into a vampire, too", he said, doing a perfect Dracula impression. He slowly and playfully advanced on the patients, pulling his cloak away just enough for them to see fake fangs in his mouth, startling the children. He then retreated back to the stage and flicked his vocal cords again to do an impression of Christopher Walken, and repeated the procedure to sound like various celebrities and fictional characters, including Kathy Griffin, Jeff Goldblum, Groucho Marx, and others. The patients were beyond impressed, cheering for more.

"Okay, I think now may be a good time for my friend Emily to show you what she's got. How about it, Emily, my dear?"

Emily blushed bright red and took center stage, carefully observing who would be watching her. She felt everyone's eyes on her, but she felt comfortable, as if she were actually ready to perform in front of a big audience. Emily attempted to concentrate, searching for something to impress her audience. She then remembered seeing Tina tap-dancing several weeks ago, and seemingly automatically, she began to do an improvised and flawless tap-dance routine. The children were applauding and cheering her on, and the adults could only watch in awe. Emily finished the routine and nearly tripped, but caught herself just in time to get into position and bow. She looked up to see Alexander approaching her with a warm smile on his face.

"Well done, Emily. That was very, very impressive", he said, giving her his own applause. Emily smiled back, her white teeth dazzling in the stage light.

"So, what next?" she asked.

"Well, would you like to do a musical number with me?"

"Yes, I would, very much."

"What song would you like to perform?"

Emily froze solid, having not expected to be allowed to pick the song. She had no idea what to sing, so she said the first thing that came to her head.

"_The Prayer_?"

"I like your style", said Alexander, and he turned to address the patients, "Emily has proposed a song that she would like to perform next. Who wants to hear it?"

He was quickly greeted from enthusiastic hand-raising, and he turned back to Emily and brought an electric bass guitar out of nowhere. Alexander and Emily then performed _The Prayer_ by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli, and all of the patients, primarily the adults, were singing along. Emily was surprised to learn that Alexander, like her, was fluent in Italian, making them more and more comfortable in each other's presence. Near the end of the performance, they had both come so close to each other that they were nearly in position to kiss. They completed the song to heavy applause, with some of the patients wiping away tears, and Emily turned to Alexander.

"Thank you for this. I am definitely ready for Regionals", she whispered to him, and he nodded in response. Though they didn't know it, both were beginning to realize just how perfect they were together and how it should be that way.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

After school had ended for the day, Sue entered Principal Cooper's office with Coach Beiste and Roz Washington, finding him hunched over paperwork. Upon seeing them, Cooper was quick to stay at attention.

"Ms. Sylvester, you could have knocked."

"Yes, I could have, but from what I hear, you're not one for courtesy. Can we come in?"

"Of course, please, have a seat."

"We'd rather stand", said Roz sternly.

"As you wish. What can I do for you?"

"We'd really like for you to reconsider your decisions regarding Brittany and Will", said Coach Beiste.

"We understand that you're doing things by the book, but around here, abnormal is the normal", said Roz.

"Ms. Washington, I fail to see why you want Brittany and Will back here. You have no personal connection with either of them."

"I have an obligation to all of the students as an educator, Mr. Cooper, as do you."

"I'm going to get right to the point", said Sue, placing her hands on Cooper's desk and leaning in towards his face so that they were eye-to-eye, "Brittany may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but she does have a moral center that she seems to recognize. She has only one real last shot at graduating from this school and moving on with her life, and I intend to see to it that she be able to. And Will is someone I've truly come to trust and care about. We have our differences, sure, but I don't want to see him destroyed over something like this. I had always imagined a more fitting punishment for him, like if he becomes a geriatric in need of an eventual butt-cleaning by a hospice nurse but he had developed severe hemorrhoids by that time."

"Ms. Sylvester, I appreciate your concern for one of your most beloved cheerleaders and colleagues, but we cannot all dodge the rules."

"Oh, please, we break rules all the time here, and it works out for the better. Don't think that you haven't gone through high school or adult life without a few mistakes under your belt."

"Oh, and what mistakes have I made that could even remotely pertain to our current situation?"

Sue smiled devilishly and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and started to read from it.

"When you were a sophomore, you were involved in several successful attempts at spiking the punch bowl during prom night, doing the same thing until your Senior year. Oh, here's a fun little fact: your best friend at the time was James Puckerman, who just happens to be the father of Noah Puckerman, star football player, Glee, and McKinley alumni. It seems that in order to keep out of trouble, you placed the blame on him and got him kicked out of high school. Now, this is funny, because his excuse for not having a college education and a below-average lifestyle is because he dropped out, but it seems that Puck's lack of a good father figure is because of you."

"Well, look, it's not like he had done better things in his time…"

"You started doing drugs when you were twenty years old. You were against students of different ethnicities and races to go to the same school. You married a socialite, got her pregnant with current Glee kid Alexander Orenda, but divorced her after you two abandoned the three-hour old Alexander. You then married a middle-class woman, got her pregnant with Scott Cooper, and then divorced her, attained sole custody of Scott, and somehow managed to get a position in the Ohio State Board of Education."

"You're blowing this way out of context, Sue."

"Well, I could go on, but the rest is rather lengthy, and I only have so much saliva to spit when I shout", said Sue, tossing the paper aside.

"Lawrence, I can understand how messed up your life must have been. I've gone through several hardships myself. But Brittany doesn't need to. She's young and has her whole life ahead of her. She has people who look up to her. If her actions become public knowledge, she won't have a future where she grows up to be someone who can truly benefit to society, to start a family, and to be happy for the rest of her life. And Will has a bright future even at his age. As far as I know, his engagement to Emma is still on. He may very well become someone to lead this world into a bright new era", said Coach Beiste.

"Shannon, I understand, and I'm sorry, but…"

"Okay, well think of it this way, Cooper. Sue and I brought you in as principal of this school because despite your flaws, we still recognize you as a capable leader with the ability to do the right thing and make the right decisions. There is always a loophole when it comes to the rules. And that loophole happens to be conjoined with your grocery list of personal and career-ruining information. If you don't want that information to become public knowledge, then you should put yourself in Brittany and Will Schuester's places and see what the clear-as-day answer to all of our problems is", said Roz.

"Are you three seriously trying to bribe your boss?"

"We're not trying, Lawrence. We're doing. And if you're even going to consider getting rid of the state's highest-ranking cheerleading coach with liaisons overseas, this school's only successful football coach, and an Olympian medalist, then you're going to be losing three more of your most precious assets all because they bribed you", said Sue.

Cooper looked at all three of them with a mixture of surprise and admiration. He had not expected them to show so much tenacity and compassion.

"I'll make some calls", he said, and the three women nodded in agreement, all wearing satisfied smiles on their faces. As they left, Cooper picked up his phone to call Fisk, knowing exactly what to do.

INTERLUDE

Back at home, Mr. Schuester and Emma sitting across from each other at the kitchen table, poking at their food. They were finding it harder and harder to not talk to each other, let alone not make eye contact. Even as Mr. Schuester looked up to catch Emma's eye, she was staring at her food. She had done the same thing several times, unsure of what to do or say. Finally, Mr. Schuester had had enough.

"Emma, please, talk to me."

"About what?"

"About what's going on. You know, with us. We haven't said a word to each other since our meeting with Cooper. I'm beginning to worry that maybe we're becoming too distant because of this."

"Will, I'm trying so hard to figure out what to do. I've been going over everything so many times that it's become a nightmare. When I think about you being in bed with Brittany, and about how much we've been through together, it makes me wonder if we've done the right thing by agreeing to get married."

"Are you saying that you're having second thoughts about it?"

"I don't know, Will. I don't know what to do. Three years ago, I was a high school guidance counselor who had a schoolgirl crush on someone who I care so much for and who cared about me. I had a direction in life, and so did you. And now, look at us. We're planning to get married and now we have this whole mess in front of us."

"Emma, I still love you. I never intended for this to happen to us. You are the most important person in my life, and yet I allowed something to destructive to ruin the chance of us being happy together for the rest of our lives. I don't want to lose you, Emma. If I could go back in time and change what happened, I would."

Emma had tears rolling down her cheeks, telling Mr. Schuester that she had hung on his every word. He immediately went over to hug her, and she didn't resist as he hugged her close. She felt herself hugging him back, not fighting it, and not thinking about it. Mr. Schuester had started to cry himself, though he tried to hide it from her.

"Will, I don't want to lose you, either. We've come so far through so much. I know that it would kill me to live the rest of my life without you."

"And it would kill me, too. You're everything to me, Emma."

They hugged each other closer, freely crying into each other's shoulders.

"Will, I know this whole thing is not your fault, but I forgive you."

Mr. Schuester straightened up to look her in the eyes, surprised by what she had said.

"You do?"

"I do."

"I love you, Emma."

"I love you, too."

"So, the wedding's back on?"

"It was never off."

They half-laughed, half-cried, and kissed passionately, not wanting to let each other go.

INTERLUDE

Alexander and Emily left the hospital after about an hour of entertaining the patients. The entire session had been a critical success for both of them, and they felt like they could run a mile with their remaining energy.

"Alexander, that was amazing. I didn't think magic like that was possible."

"You were amazing as well. I didn't know that you could juggle coins."

"I did? I don't remember doing it."

"Hmm, well it was impressive nonetheless."

"Thanks. How do you do that impression thing with your vocal cords? I've never seen that before."

"I'm not so sure myself, actually. Did Tina show you how to tap dance?"

"No, I kind of learned to do it on my own."

Alexander nodded and continued the walk to his motorcycle in silence for a while, but Emily soon grew tired of it.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Are you?"

"Well, yeah, you were just kind of quiet there, like something was wrong."

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of the best way to thank you for helping me tonight."

"Well, there's no need to thank me. I was happy to do it."

"All the same, I do appreciate it. You were a delight to work with."

Emily was about to respond, but then she turned to round the corner too early and bumped into the wall and tumbled backwards. Alexander caught her just before she collided with a hospital bed. Emily looked up at him, but only saw a blur, and realized that her glasses had been knocked askew. Alexander quickly placed them back, and they made immediate eye contact. Alexander's normally ice-blue eyes were now the color of a calm ocean, making Emily feel more at peace.

"Uh, thank you for catching me."

"Not at all", said Alexander, helping her back to her feet. Emily fixed her clothes to try and ease the tension between them, and they proceeded to exit the hospital and head to the parking lot, where Alexander's motorcycle was waiting for them. Both felt relieved as the cool night air blew through their hair, but a strong gust of wind pushed Emily back into Alexander, causing them to stumble to the ground. Emily looked at Alexander, expecting him to be angry, but instead he was smiling and brushing off wet leaves.

"Sorry about that. It was the wind."

Alexander simply stood up and offered his hand, which she took, and he pulled her up gently until they were almost face-to-face. Almost as if a magnet were pulling them together, they slowly but surely came to a kiss, and an incredible warmth seemed to wash over them with each passing second. They didn't feel uncomfortable or uneasy about it, but instead felt like the moment was theirs and theirs alone.

The kiss seemed to last forever, though it really only took about thirty seconds before they stopped, basking in the moment that they never knew they could reach. Without saying another word, they left the hospital grounds on Alexander's motorcycle, with its soft rumble accompanying them back to the suburbs in the beautiful, starry night.

THIS IS THE END TO THIS STORY. GOOD STUFF IS COMING. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. STAY TUNED FOR MORE.


End file.
